Sing Me a Lullaby
by WrittenInCrimson
Summary: It seems that all those countless hours of lost sleep have finally caught up to Ryuzaki. The insomniac's suffering from some serious sleep deprivation, and it's up to Light to get him to bed, even if he's acting like a five-year-old. Light and L friendship fluffiness. Uh, Happy Easter! Please leave a review!


**Sing Me a Lullaby**

**a Death Note one shot by WrittenInCrimson**

**A/N: Mmm fluffy fluff fluff fluff. If you have a problem with me referring to L as Ryuzaki, then take it up with the nonexistent complaint department. I just prefer that name. This takes place when Light and Ryuzaki are handcuffed together while living in the headquarters Ryuzaki had built. The song used is _Misa no Uta_ from the Death Note anime. I'm half asleep while writing this, so I'll probably come back and laugh at myself for how weird or horrible it is. Ah, well. Happy Easter I guess. Enjoy~**

Ryuzaki was cute when he slept, which was rarely ever. Even more rarely did he sleep in a bed. Usually the insomniac fell asleep at his computer and only rested for maybe an hour before getting back to work. He didn't mind the dark circles under his eyes or aches in his back. So when Ryuzaki did agree to come to bed with Light, he was a little shocked.

It was just after midnight when the words on Light's computer monitor were starting to blur together as his eyes became heavy with the need for sleep. He glanced over at Ryuzaki, who was staring intently at his computer with his thumb pulling at his lip. Carefully, Ryuzaki placed his cup of hot chocolate on the table and stretched far back in his chair, causing the chain connecting him to Light to rattle. Then he let out a ferocious yawn before settling back in his chair. His normally wide-set eyes were half-lidded as he set his unfocused gaze on the computer screen once more. Absentmindedly, Ryuzaki pushed the marshmallows in his hot chocolate around the cup before picking one out and popping it in his mouth, letting loose another yawn afterwards.

Light rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you tired, Ryuzaki?"

Without looking at Light, Ryuzaki nodded. "It's been a very mentally exhausting day."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Light said. "We should both probably get some sleep."

Again, Ryuzaki nodded and made a few final clicks with his mouse before standing up and shuffling toward the stairs. Light had expected him to just rest in his chair while he slept on the nearest couch like they usually did, but he was more than willing to get a comfortable night's sleep in an actually bed. He followed Ryuzaki to the stairs, noticing that the other man seemed a little unbalanced. Sure enough, Ryuzaki stumbled halfway up the stairs, but Light quickly steadied him.

"Be careful, Ryuzaki," Light warned, becoming concerned. It wasn't like him to be so clumsy, but if you barely slept he supposed it might have some side effects.

Ryuzaki nodded and mumbled an apology, then wrapped his arms around Light's waist for support. Light was shocked at first, but then wrapped an arm around Ryuzaki and walked with him to one of the rarely-used rooms in headquarters. He didn't bother turning on a light, as the moonlight coming in through the window was enough to illuminate the room. Ryuzaki sat on the edge of the bed and began to take off his jeans as Light stripped down to his undershirt and boxers.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki called out in a tone that was foreign to Light. It was barely audible and childlike. Light turned to see Ryuzaki sitting cross-legged on the bed with only his shirt and boxers on. He raised his arms above his head like a child expecting to be picked up and squirmed a little bit. "I can't get my shirt off."

Light chuckled quietly to hide the embarrassment he was feeling as he approached Ryuzaki. He grabbed the soft fabric of the white shirt he always wore and slowly pulled it over his head with ease. Ryuzaki smiled in an adorable way then thanked Light before pulling the sheet over himself and arranging the pillows to his liking. Light got into bed as well, then turned to see Ryuzaki looking at him expectantly.

"Sing me a lullaby," he said with the innocence of an angelic child.

Light nearly choked on laughter. What was with Ryuzaki? Did extreme sleep deprivation reduce men to affectionate children? "I don't-"

"Please, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki begged and inched closer to Light.

Light sighed. The Bambi-eyes Ryuzaki was giving him reminded him of when Sayu used to beg him for bed time stories, and he found himself nodding. "Alright." The only lullaby that came to mind was the one his mom used to sing to him when he was much younger, though he still remembered most of it.

_Be careful what you do, 'cause God is watching your every move._

_Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe._

_Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there._

_This I know._

_You draw me close for a while, so quiet._

_You tell me everything._

There were more words to the song, but Light only vaguely remembered them. He glanced down to find Ryuzaki laying down with his eyes closed and settled under the sheets himself. Just as he was beginning to feel his consciousness fade, he was startled by an arm wrapping around his torso as Ryuzaki snuggled up against him. "Ah, Ryu," Light started to protest.

Ryuzaki blinked his eyes open and gave Light a far away look. "Hmm?"

"Uh, nevermind." Light felt his cheeks heat up as Ryuzaki moved closer to him. He had definitely not expected this when he had asked the man if he were tired. As Ryuzaki's cold handcuff pressed against his back and sent chills up his spine, Light was reminded of why he was in this situation in the first place. Ryuzaki still believed he might be Kira, and therefore his enemy. It didn't make much sense for Ryuzaki to cuddle with a possible enemy, but of course neither of them were thinking very rationally at the moment.

"Do you trust me, Light-kun?"

The question caught Light off guard. He opened his eyes to find Ryuzaki staring up at him with an overwhelming amount of innocence in his dark eyes and could only nod in response.

Ryuzaki smiled. "I trust you too, Light Yagami."

With that, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Light's chest. It was more than likely just the sleep talking. Or maybe Ryuzaki really did trust Light. Either way, Light was relieved enough to press a kiss to Ryuzaki's forehead before closing his own eyes. Sleep didn't come though, and he found himself listening to Ryuzaki's even breathing and soft snores. Occasionally he let out a small whimper, as if having a bad dream, but Light would sing to him again, and Ryuzaki would fall back into a peaceful slumber. He really was cute when he slept.


End file.
